United Football League of the Caribbean
About Since the end of the POTCO Football league, many people wanted football back into the Caribbean.You made have heard about the United Football League with Virgina, Omaha, Las Vegas, Sacramento. Now how about for spring/summer 2013 we have the new United Football League Caribbean. We will have five teams to start off with and play preseason on springbreak. The first game could be as early as Christmas Break. Teams Padres Sun Lions / AlbertSpark / Ocean's View Stadium Kingshead Colonist / Prince Edgar/ Marching Field Port Royal Tuskers / Lord Maxamillion / Goveners Field de Porc Destroyers / Lord Cane / Louisiana Field Expansion Cuba,Ravens Cove,Rummruners,Tourtuga, La Avarcia, Fort Charles,Las Pugas,Minertown(Rats Nest) Divisons UFL North Port Royal Tuskers De Porc Destroyers UFL South Kingshead Knights Padres Sun Lions Rules *The quarterback throws a grenade, and if it blows up on someone they caught the football. *To get them down, you must attune them (Evil Eye ,AKA long distance attune, is not allowed) *For a field goal or point after, well..., there is none unless you can find somewhere WITH A FIELD GOAL. *There will be at most 5 players on the field for each team at the snap. *the quarterback WILL and MUST say HIKE before throwing. *you may NOT use POTIONS. You may NOT attune to the quarterback. *all players MUST be at LEAST level 20 and have their grenades and doll. *There will be NO whispers, though public chat is allowed. *Standard football rules WILL be applied. *The Ref Reserves the right to change a rule based on the situation. *A Team may be of any size. *ONLY explosives will be used, no Other Grenades. *Benched players may NOT enter the field, and MUST NOT throw any grenades, throwing knives ETC. *Throwing Knives MAY be used by the coach, to remove a player from the field. *The Coach reserves the right to change positions of players, or who is on the field at ANY TIME. *If you recieve a order to leave the field from the coach, you will be whispered, as well as the person that replaces you. *If you interfere while exiting the field, your team recieves a '''1 '''point penalty. *The ref will report HERE about the results of the game. *If there is Interference by a bystander the play will be REDONE*. *A team will be in a CREW, with NO members of the crew not in the team. *There will be a ref in each crew to ensure the fairness of the game. *Coaches May Also Be Players. *Coaches will use fire grenades, if they would like to use a timeout. *If a game is a set time, it will be played in a PVP match, though knocking out the opponent is illegal. *Teams are Labeled A, B, C, and D. *Team A will play C *Team B will play Team D *Team (TBA) will play (TBA) For the championship. *Team (TBA) Will play (TBA) for 3rd place. *In the event of disconnection or a lock up, the play will be redone *In the event of an attaking enemy, the play will be redone Seasons http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/1745_(UFL)_UFL_Season Owners Ned Daggerkidd - Commisioner Prince Edgar - Kingshead Colonist Lord Maxamillion - Port Royal Tuskers Lord Cane Bane - De Porc Destroyers Albert Spark - Padres Sun Lions We are Currentlly looking for players and coaches PLEASE SIGN UP.SIGN UP AND JOIN.We Need Owners and Players. We are still Here Commercial Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Football Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Sports